My Sanity
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: When Esme finds Bella crying long the road and bring her home to Carlisle and the rest. They found that she was kept captive and finally she escapes but she talks about herself in a third person and has some injuries. Will Bella get over her fears or will she hide behind the Cullens forever. Srry if my summary suxs. EXB later on. Will her captor return for her or will she be free?


_My Sanity_

_By TwilightGirl29_

_S.M. OWN TWILIGHT NOT ME_

ESPOV

I see a girl possibly 17,16, sitting on the side of the road crying I think, I stop the car and I run over to her and I pick her up and I lay her on the backseat of the car and I drive home I pick her up and I run into the house "CARLISLE!" I yell and he comes running out of his study and he sees the girl in my arms pulls me into his study and I set her down on a chair and she darts out of it into a corner. "Sweetie its okay no one going to hurt you" I said "Tell the man to go away" She shouts. "He's a doctor he's going to help you" I said and she comes out "Her hands raw from the door made of leather with metal inside it" She says "Carlisle her hands" I said.

CPOV

I look at her hands and her skin is raw from her knuckles to mid fingers. "She's hurting" The girl says. I have an idea "Will you let me help her" I said "She wants to but she too scared" The girl says and I grab her hands and her eyes dart to me and I see tears in her eyes "Can I help you" I ask "She says yes" the girl says and I sit her on my little sofa and I put some ointment on her raw skin and she tries to pull away "Your hurting her" The girl says and I gently kiss her raw skin once the ointment is rubbed in fully, I gently wrap her hands in gauze, then I wrapped them bandages. "Is that better?" I ask "She says yes" The girl says and I look at her ears they are fine and I look at her feet once I get the sneakers off her feet and they are perfectly fine expect for her nails are a mess. I realize she is a pink bra and dark blue skinny jeans that have holes on them. I put my hands on her ribs feeling to see if they are broken, bruised or cracked. "You have 3 cracked ribs" I said and I wrap her rib section in gauze and bandages "She thought so" The girl says.

I press on her shoulder and she winces "He fractured her shoulder" The girl says and I wrap her shoulder up the same way I did her ribs and hands. "Anything else I need to know?" I ask "No she's fine now" The girl says and we help her stand up and Esme puts the girls sneakers back on her bare feet. "Whats your name Babygirl" Esme says "H..He called her Annabell" The girl says. "I don't care what he called you whats your ACTUAL name sweetheart" I said softly. "Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella" Bella says "Okay Bella, Im guessing your 17" I said "Correct" Bella says and we take Bella into the living room and the kids are in there and they stare at her and she hides in the corner behined Esme "She wants them to stop!" She screams and bringing her knees up and burying her face in them "Kids you know its rude to stare" Esme says.

EPOV

Esme stays in front of the girl and Carlisle stands nexts to Esme. "Who is she?" Rosalie asks "Well all we know is that her is name is Isabella but she prefers Bella and that she's 17" Carlisle says. Esme picks up the Bella and Bella holds on to her. "The only ones she allows to touch her really is me and Esme mostly Esme" Carlisle says "Where is she going to sleep?" Alice asks "Probably with us" He says indicating to him and Esme. "Everyone lets go to bed" He says and they head upstairs and we do the same.

ESPOV

We take Bella into our room and I lay her on the bed and I change into my pjs so does Carlisle. "I think we should sleep with Bella in the middle, I'll sleep in front of her and you can sleep behined her" Carlisle says "Good idea" I said and we do that we both facing her, my hands on her arm and shoulder and Carlisle's on top of mine and we all fall asleep.

EPOV

I wake up and get dressed, I go downstairs and I hear them talking about Bella "Edward, what do you think of Bella, covered bruises and bandages, she's dressed like a hooker" Rose says. "Hey don't make fun of her" Alice says "She might be a runaway, but got hurt and lost her shirt on the way" Jasper says "She kept talking about herself in a third person, she refers to herself as she" Rose says "I wonder if somebody did that to her?" Emmett says. "Well she was running from something" I said "Or someone" Alice adds. "So where's Mom and Dad" I ask "Still asleep" Jasper says. Just then they come down and Carlisle is carrying Bella and he sets her on one of the stools. "What do you want to eat Bella?" He asks "She likes Cheerios" Bella says and Dad makes her a bowl of cheerios which she eats it eagerly. "Alice I was hoping you could take Bella shopping" Carlisle says "For what more Bras and pants" Rose says "Rosalie! that was not nice" he says.

BPOV

I get off the stool and I go back upstairs and I lay on the bed curled up in a ball. "Sweetheart whats wrong" I hear Esme ask "They hate her, Blonde girl thinks she is a hooker" I sob. "Oh sweetheart nobody thinks that" She says "Ya they do, they hate her"I sob "I'll be right back ok stay there" She says and leaves the room.

ESPOV

"Carlisle!" I yell "Whats wrong sweetie?" He asks "Bella's up there crying because she thinks they hate her and that she thinks she's a hooker cause the way she's dress" I said. We go out there into the living room. "Who said it" I said "Said what?" They ask "Who said Bella was a hooker or looked like one" Carlisle says "Rose did" Edward says "Rosalie Hale Cullen you are going to apologize to her" Carlisle says "Esme would you be a dear and go get her" He says sweetly "I would love to" I said and I go up there.

EPOV

I hear Bella say "She doesn't want to". "Rose wants to apologize" Esme says and we see Esme carrying Bella down the stairs and Bella clutchs Esme shirt. "Rose" Carlisle says and Rose goes up to Esme and Bella "Bella I am very sorry for saying you looked like a hooker" Rose says and her voice apologetic "She says okay" Bella says facing Esme's chest. "How about we introduce you to everyone" Esme says sets Bella on the couch nexts to Alice and she just stares at her with scared eyes. "Hi I'm Alice and I can tell we are going to be great friends" Alice says and hugs her and I notice her hands are bandaged and shaking. "Alice I think your scaring her" I said cooly "Oh I'm sorry" She says to Bella, and Bella gives her a weak smile, "You met Rosalie already, you can call her Rose if you want" Alice says pointing to Rose. "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend" Jasper says and waves from next to Alice. "I'm Emmett, Rosalie's Boyfriend" Emmett says. "And I'm Edward, no girlfriend" I said.

"She says Hi" Bella waves her shaking hand at us. "Do you want to wear some of my clothes until we go shopping?" Alice asks "She would love to" Bella says. "Esme do you want to join us or do you trust me with Bella" Alice asks standing up "I think she'll be fine" She says. "Come on Bella" Alice says and holds out her hand to Bella, and very hesitatly she grabs it and Alice pulls her up and she rushes up the stairs dragging Bella with her.

APOV

Me and Bella are in my room. "Can I take off your jeans, there dirty and I have the perfect pair for you to wear" I ask "She would love to get these off" She says "Its hurt" she whimpers "Where?" I ask "Nothing" She says and looks down. "Bella are you in pain?" I ask and she is silent. "Dad!" I yell and run down the stairs "Yes sweetie?" He asks "I think Bella's in pain" I said and we go upstairs and Bella is still standing where she was when I left. And Carlisle touchs her arm and she flinchs "Don't Touch Her!" She yells and jumps back. And we look into her eyes and she's not here, she seeing something else. She falls to her knees and sobs, saying "no..no..no". I see everyone running in here "Guys stay back, Esme maybe you can get through to her since you found her" Carlisle says, _So Esme found Bella not Carlisle hmm interesting._

ESPOV

I go into Bella and I grab her hands gently "Bella sweetie its me Esme, Im the one who brought you here" I said gently "Esme" She whispers "Its okay Bella" I said and I pull her into my arms and She sobs into it. "Maybe you need a nap" I said "Sleepover" Alice shrieks with Joy. "Fine" I said and Alice shoves everyone out and I set Bella on the bed and she whimpers "Its okay Alice is going to stay with you" I said and Ieave the room.

BPOV

Alice slips me into Pink long sleeve with white bunnies on it pjs and fluffy slippers and she has on white long sleeve with pink bunnies on it pjs and the same slippers and we lay down on the bed and cover us with her blanket and we fall asleep.

EPOV

I go and I check on the girls and I peek inside and I see Alice passed out with her arm slung above her head and the other one slung over her stomach, and she actually looks human and I chuckle at that and I look over at Bella and she is curled up in ball. Poor Girl and I leave the room. I hear a window crash and thump outside. "MOM, DAD!" Alice says running downstairs "What happened" They ask "She lost it and jumped out the window and I saw her limping away, It freaked me out, she kept saying he's going to find her" Alice says quickly and runs outside "Alice!" Jasper yells and goes after her and we followed them.

APOV

"I found her" I yell and we are 10 miles from the house. " She wants you guys to go away!" Bella yells "Bella we aren't leaving" Jasper says and wraps his arms around my waist and he lays his head on my shoulder. "Bella sweetheart are you okay?" Esme asks and there's a huge cut on her cheek "He found her when she was 20 miles from your place, she ran and hid" Bella says and starts to cry and buries her face in Carlisle chest since he was the closest to her and he picks her up and she snuggles closer, clutching his shirt. And we run back to house. Carlisle takes her into his study along with Esme, we weren't allowed in there.

CPOV

"Bella can I fix your cheek?" I ask "She would like that" Bella and I stitch up her cheek leaving 6 big stitches in her cheek. "Her leg hurts" Bella whines and I look at her leg and it is sprained and I put some ice on it, me and Esme helps her walk into the living room and the kids move off the couch which we sit down. Bella's head in Esme's lap and her feet in my lap which I put an Ice pack on her ankle and I see she has dozed off "Kids why don't you go eat, Bella's going to be out for a while" I said raising my eyebrows indicating they need to hunt.

BPOV

I wake up but Esme and Carlisle are gone and are replaced by Alice and Edward. "Good Morning Sleepy Head" Alice says and I sit up and I move my feet out of Edward's lap and onto the floor and I rub my eyes. "Carlisle and Esme went out for a bit" Alice says. They stare at all and I bring my knees up. "Oh here's some Ice for your ankle" Edward says and sets it on my foot.

EPOV

She's so quiet. "Can I paint your Nails"Alice asks and Bella stares at her "I'll take that as a yes" She says and races up the stairs in human speed. "Hyper little one don't ya think Bella?" Rose says and Bella cracks a smile. Rose smiles back "I'm back I think Pink would look good with your pale skin" Alice says and starts painting her toes with a light pink color. "I call painting her finger nails" Rose says and starts painting her nails black. "Girls will be girls" I chuckle and Emmett and Jasper chuckle at that too. "There" Alice and Rose say. "We're back" Esme says.

"Girls why don't you go get Bella ready for the day" Esme says "Its 6am the day is already started" Rose says "Ya but it will be time for school in 30 minutes" Carlisle says "Will Bella be joining us?" Alice asks "Ya she will" Carlisle says "Bella whats your last name?" Esme asks and Bella shrugs "Well this ain't good at all" I said "Just put her down under Cullen" Rose says.

BPOV

Rosalie carries me up "She can walk" I said "You can limp not walk" Rose says "Girls wait, here put this on her foot" Carlisle says handing Alice a Black boot with straps on the front, I seen people with foot injuries wear them, so they can limp around without causing anymore damage. They dress me in a midnight blue tanktop with a black jacket, skinny jeans, and a red sneaker on my right foot and the boot on my left. They brush my hair and straighten it, they put lip gloss,concealer, and some mascara. And Rosalie carries me down "Wow" The guys say "You look beautiful" Esme say and Carlisle says "Indeed". They hand a one messenger bag with school supplies and I put in on my good shoulder and the strap goes diagonally down across my waist and back and the bag hangs in on my hip. Me and Edward get into his Silver Volvo and the rest get into Emmett's Jeep and Edward register me in "Isabella Cullen, my parents adopted her, 17 and same grade as me" Edward says and he asks them to make sure that they all are in my classes. Me and him go to my locker and put away the stuff I don't need.

EPOV

"Okay you have 1. Biology with me, 2. Spanish with Jasper, 4. P.E. with Alice and Jasper, studies with Emmett,5. Health with Rose, and with me" I said "I'll come and get you when its lunch time or Alice will" I said and I put her messenger bag up, me and her walk to class. "She's new" I said and I sit down and Bella sits down next to me. We take down notes on Biology stuff and I notice Bella doodling. "Bella you need to take down notes" I whisper and she copies off my paper while I writing them down. I see her biting her bottom lip.

Class is over "Bella are you alright, you seem like you didn't know what to do" I ask "Thats because she didn't, she forgot okay" Bella says "How long where you out of school?" I ask "He had her for a year, she didn't like it" She says and buries her face in my shoulder. "Don't cry" I said and I pull her back to look at her and I wipe away her tears before her mascara runs.

"Is she okay?" Somebody ask and I look and its Jasper "She's fine" Bella says and Jasper takes her to her locker to get the stuff she needs and they walk to class

*3 CLASSES LATER*

"Bella? Where are you?" I ask wondering. "Freak, Did you escape from the circus" I hear Lauren say "Leave her alone Lauren" I said and I push her away and I help Bella up and I see she had taken off the jacket and it was wrapped around her waist, Lauren grabs her injuried shoulder and yanks on it hard and I wrap my arm around Bella's waist and I push Lauren away from her and I help Bella to the cafeteria to our table "Bella are you okay?" Jasper asks. "Lauren was picking on her and yanked her injuried shoulder." I said "I'll go get your lunch" I said.

BPOV

"Aren't your hungry?" I ask "Oh we already ate" Alice says "Lauren is mean to her" I said "Don't worry we got your back" Jasper says and I smile. Edward sets the tray in front of me " She says thanks" I said and I start to eat the food and I finish my food and I get up and I limp over to put the tray up and I do. And as I return, somebody trips me and I fall on the ground and I look and it was Lauren, everybody is laughing at me, I get up and I run out the cafeteria crying.

EPOV

I saw Lauren trip Bella and Bella ran out the cafeteria. We go up to Lauren "That wasn't very nice" I sneer "B!tch" Rose says at her and we leave to go find Bella and we find her outside by a tree crying. "Bella are you alright?" I ask and I hold her to me. "Everybody was laughing at her" She sobs "Well they're just mean" I said trying to soothe her. Rose rubs her back "It'll be okay Bella" She says and we are suprised at that and Bella is to. "Well we should get back to class shouldn't we?" Jasper asks. The concealer covers up the bruises enough for the humans not to see them.

BPOV

Next on my sheducle is P.E. and I automatically dread it luckly I hope I don't have to play because of my leg, and my hands, or my ribs, or my shoulder. Me, Alice, and Jasper head to class. "She's new Isabella Cullen, she can't play because of her injuries" Jasper says and gives Alice a peck on the cheek and goes into the boys locker room. "Isabella you can sit over there" The gym teacher says pointing to an area. I go and limp over to that area and sit down. And they are playing dodge ball and I hate that game so much and a ball comes flying towards me and Alice catches it. "Lauren your out for trying to hit Bella" The coach says and Lauren is mad.

APOV

What did Lauren think she was doing trying to hit my friend. We contuine to play for 20 more minutes befou lovore my team wins. I go over to where Bella was sitting down "We won" I said and I hug her and I go change back into my school clothes. "Thanks for catching that ball" Bella says "No problem Bella" I said.

* After school*

I see Bella and her mascars stains her face. "Bella are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head no, I see her limp and she falls and I catch her "Lauren hurt her" She whimpers and I put her arm around my neck and I do the same and I help her limp over to the others "What happened" Edward demands and picks up Bella and he lays her down in the backseat. "Lauren did is what she said" I said

**Do u luv it? hope you guys do R&R please.**


End file.
